Please be Nice to Me
by ADropInHeaven
Summary: "Don't act like you know me when all you know is my name. We may have been friends once, before and in the past...but not anymore. Everything changed when you left me. I'm not the same helpless little girl that you once knew. I'm a stranger to you now."
1. Circus

Title: Please be Nice to Me

Pairing: Kagome x Sesshomaru

Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Songs used in this chapter: Please be nice to me by Kim Hyun Joong, I Remember by Bang Yong Guk, Circus by Britney Spears

Summary: "Don't act like you know me when all you know is my name. We may have been friends once, before and in the past...but not anymore. Everything changed when you left me. I'm not the same helpless little girl that you once knew. I'm a stranger to you now."

* * *

_"Maru-tan? Why you going?" __A teary eyed, raven haired 6-year-old asked her best friend, his back facing her._

_"Because...I have to leave now. Father got a job in Korea...and we have to go. I'm sorry Gome-chan...Goodbye." __With that being said, the 8-year-old boy started walking away with his briliant silver hair flowing gracefully behind him._

_"N-No! Maru-tan!" __The younger ran after him and tripped on her way, scrapping her knees and cried even harder. __"MARU-TAN!"_

Beautiful hazel eyes opened quickly and stared up at the ceiling blankly. A knock on the door made her eyes shift ever so slightly. "Kagome? Mom told me to come tell you that if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school."

"Arigatou Souta..." The little boy on the other side of the door nodded before leaving, not bothering to care she couldn't see his head move. The teenager got up slowly, taking her time to get ready before she finally left for her school.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the back of her math class, looking out the window with one of her headphones in as she half listened to what the teacher was rambling on about. _"How could you? I can't believe you'd do this...It was so wrong...But I still love you. Maeil geoldeon jeonhwo. Bogeo shipdan yaegi. Haru hansigando naupsinun motgeonduhha dun neoindae. Jigeum nuhmu daleun naega nasuluh."_

The young teenager sighed quietly and let her eyes shift the front of the room for a brief minute as a new student walked into the room. He was absolutely gorgeous. She had to admit that. His long waist length silver hair flowed gracefully behind him, his bangs making his vibrant ember eyes seemed to glow brighter.

_"Something about him seems familiar...but what? Is he...InuYasha's brother? He looks like he's from the same family." _She thought to herself just as the teacher called her name. Kagome tilted her head ever so slightly and looked more boredly at the front. Great. He's gonna sit next to her.

"Please be nice to Sesshomaru. He has come from Korea." Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the comment before she looked back out the window to watch the cherry blossom petals fall.

* * *

"Kagome-chan! Over here!" A girl with straight brown hair, pulled into a high-ponytail called out to her best friend.

Kagome turned her head slightly and started to walk over to their "signature" table. It was the one that was right next to the exit doors. It had become "their" table during freshmen year.

"Hello Sango-chan..."

Sango smiled and waved her hand again at her boyfriend, calling him over as well. Kagome took a seat in front of her best friend and took her notebook out before writing. The boy from Kagome's math class walked over with Sango's boyfriend Miroku, and the two of them sat down, Miroku next to Sango and Sesshomaru next to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan. Do you have to work today?"

The raven haired teen nodded her head, not bothering to look up from what she was writing. "Hai..." The silver haired demon next to her tilted his head slightly in curiousity.

As if sensing his question, Miroku anwered. "Kagome-chan works at her uncle's club. She sings there sometimes." Sesshomaru nodded and continued to look at the strange girl for a few more minutes before standing up and leaving.

* * *

"Come on Sesshomaru, she's super talented. Trust me...You'll love hearing her voice." Sango said as she and Miroku dragged their new friend towards one of the tables by the stage.

_"Alright ladies and gentlemen...Be prepared to get blown away by her best performance yet...Welcome to the stage...Higurashi Kagome!"_ A voice said as smoke started to appear from the sides of the stage, the lights lowering to give the stage a semi-"eery" sense.

**"There's only two type of people in the world. The one's entertain and the one's that observe. Well, baby, I'm a 'put on a show' kinda girl. Don't like the back seat. Gotta be first...Ohhh!"**

The back curtains started to rise as a girl with curled raven hair appeared. She was wearing black leather pants that hugged her legs nicely, a blood red shirt that had only one strap, going all the way down her arm and stopped at her nuckles, and three inch red high heels. Kagome's hair flowed gracefully down her back as her bangs gave her eyes an almost alluring and seductive look.

**"I'm like a ringleader. I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker. I make it hot...when I put on a show. Feel the adrenaline movin' through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same."**

Kagome took a few steps forward before reaching behind her, grabbing a small whip and flung it to the left of her, still holding the handle of it. A seductive smirk worked it's way onto Kagome's lips before she whipped the ground next to her. Everyone started to cheer after hearing the loud roar and crack of the whip.

**"All eyes on me on the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me. Show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus."**

The singing teenager walked forward a few more steps before she held her right hand out towards the crowd, the whip still laying in her left hand and down her side. Tilting her head cutely, Kagome looked at a group of tough guys and then at her friends before smirking once more.

**"There's only two types of guys out there. The ones that can hang with me...And the one's that are scared. So, baby, I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight ship, so...Beware."**

Kagome cracked her whip again as she started to dance seductively. As soon as she turned her head slightly though, her eyes met with Sesshomaru's.

**"I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker. I make it hot...Then I put on a show! Feel the adrenaline movin' through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready hope that you feel the same. All eyes on me, on the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus."**

* * *

"Ah!" Sango giggled at her friend's loud sigh of relief. Kagome jumped backwards onto her living room couch, still wearing the outfit from her uncle's club. "Nice job, like always, Kaggo-chan." Miroku said as he and Sesshomaru walked into the room together.

Kagome rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face, looking up at Sesshomaru for a second, still not moving from her spot. "Hai, Arigatou Miroku-kun..." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

_"Maru-tan! Come looky!" A six year old Kagome called out to her older friend. She was on her knees in front of a bush while waving her friend over. The strong, vibrant look of happiness in her eyes made even the "cold-hearted" Sesshomaru have to smile at her._

_"Hai, Gome-chan!" The eight year old Sesshomaru said as he ran over to Kagome before squatting beside her, trying to see what had made her so happy. Then he saw it...It was a little white rabbit. It's eyes were closed as if sleeping while it's head and front legs rested on Kagome's knees._

_A warm and loving smile worked its way onto the smaller child's lips as she rubbed the rabbit's head gently, as to not wake it from the peaceful slumber._

_The thing that happened next...Broke both Sesshomaru's and Kagome's heart. Swallowing the imaginary lump in his throat, Sesshomaru spoke. "Gome-chan...We need to talk."_

_"Hai, okay. Is something wrong Maru-tan?" Kagome nodded and looked up at her friend with a worried look on her face. "I...I'm leaving tonight." The female's eyes widened dramatically as she started to tear up. __"Maru-tan? Why you going?"H__er best friend's back facing her._

_"Because...I have to leave now. Father got a job in Korea...and we have to go. I'm sorry Gome-chan...Goodbye." __With that being said, the 8-year-old boy started walking away with his brilliant silver hair flowing gracefully behind him._

_"N-No! Maru-tan!" __The younger ran after him and tripped on her way, scrapping her knees and cried even harder. __"MARU-TAN!"_

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open quickly as she looked around the room to find herself alone and in her room now. Turning on her side, she hugged her pillow close to her as a few tears fell from her eyes. "Maru-chan..."


	2. Where Are You?

Title: Please be Nice to Me

Pairing: Kagome x Sesshomaru

Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Songs used in this chapter: Where are You by Block B

Summary: "Don't act like you know me when all you know is my name. We may have been friends once, before and in the past...but not anymore. Everything changed when you left me. I'm not the same helpless little girl that you once knew. I'm a stranger to you now."

* * *

Kagome walked into her fourth period class late, as usual. Ignoring the teacher, as he did her, she took her usual seat in the back of the room by the window. Like she had the teacher, Kagome ignored Sesshomaru as she put her stuff on the desk, sat down and looked out the clear glass boredly.

_"Am I really the one that hasn't moved on? I may be more happy now then I was when you left...But does it really matter now? Does it even matter when you don't even recognize my face? My voice? When I was with you was the only time I would feel safe...but I guess it's really over now. We're just strangers after all."_

"Higurashi Kagome!"

Said teenager turned her head and looked up at the teacher emotionlessly. "What?" She snapped out.

This was the first time that Kagome actually had replied to the teacher all year, so it was a first that she had snapped at him. "I-It's your turn to present now." Kagome blinked for a few seconds before she stood up slowly and whispered in her teacher's ear. He just nodded at what she said and gave her a key.

Kagome walked to the door next to his desk and unlocked it before opening said door and walked in. Then everyone heard it. It was a piano playing and the bittersweet sound of a broken-hearted girl.

**"Tto geudaereul ullineyo, geudaeui yeppeun nuneseo. Nunmuri heulleo naerineyo...Tto uriga heeojyeoyo geudaeui yeppeun eolguri, jogeumssik meoreojyeo ganeyo...N****an jaldoen irarrago jigyeoun sarangi ijen kkeuchirago. Dasin neol saenggak an halgeorago dajimeul haenoko...Wae oneuldo ne sajineul boneunji. Geudaeui pyojeongdo yeppeun misado gakkeum nareul utge mandeureotdeon. Geudaeui silsudo geudae moksorido naegen neomuna saengsaenghande, geudaeui tujeongdo nappeun seupgwando gakkeum nareul ulge mandeureotdeon. Geu motdoen maltudo jinagan silsudo, ijen ihaehal su inneunde neone eodie..."**

Kagome walked out of the small music room and sat back down before looking out the window again. The whole time, Sesshomaru was staring at her. She either didn't notice it, or just didn't care anymore.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru were currently sitting in the principle's office, completely covered in scratches and dirt, spaced as far from each other as possible. Why, you ask? Let's rewind and check it out.

_It was already seventh period, and Kagome walked into her class late as usual. Walking over to her regular seat, she set her stuff on the desk and leaned back in her chair glaring at anyone that looked at her._

_Why she was in a bad mood was beyond anyone, then they saw who walked into the room. Kikyo. Kagome's older sister. She had apparently transferred to that school sometime today._

_"Hello Mrs. I'm new here, where would you like me to sit?" Kikyo said as she handed her slip over to the teacher and smiled in an "innocent" manner. Then she looked over to Kagome and smirked. "May I sit where she is ma'am?" She asked pointing to her sister._

_"Um...That seat is already taken miss." Ignoring her, Both sister's walked towards each other. The one with long wavy raven hair glared while the one with straight raven hair and smirked, as if challenging her. "What is it, Kaggy? Scared I'll steal your little boy from you again?" Just then, the classroom door opened and Sesshomaru walked into the room with a late slip in his hand. "My apologies ma'am...I had to speak with the-" __He stopped mid-sentence and looked over at the sisters with a little curiosity in his ember eyes._

_"Oh, I see now..." Kikyo said with smugness in her voice as she looked away from the silver hair beauty, and back to Kagome. "He doesn't remember you...Does he? I mean, why would he? You were a nothing then, just like you're a nothing now. The only difference is...You might have grown a little taller, not much though. Besides...You do know that he liked me, right? Not you. He just pitied you because of how weak you were-"_

_A fist in the face caught Kikyo off guard and sent her flying a few feet away. When she looked at her sister, her eyes widened in shock. Kagome's eyes were no long their vibrant hazel but instead were now a beautifully clear ocean blue. Her hand was glowing a bright pink as crackles were heard and sparks seen._

_Kagome ran towards her sister and was about to punch her again when a pale had stopped her. Looking up at the owner of the hand, she growled inhumanly in frustration._

_Turning her anger and power on the man that was stopping her, Kagome swung her arm again. The next thing everyone knew, the demon was flying backwards into the teachers desk._

_Instinct started to take over and Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as his beast took over. He tackled Kagome onto a desk with so much force that it broke it. The demon bared his fangs, telling the miko to submit but she wouldn't._

_Kagome raised her legs up and kicked him off of her before flipping and standing up while he did the same. Staring at each other they both growled in unison before lunging at the other. The whole time this was happening, the teacher had left to get the principle quickly and Kikyo was smirking evilly._

_Then the smirk was swiped off her face as Kagome was thrown into her, crashing both of them into the broken desk at the front of the room. After regaining her composure, Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru crashed into him with so much force that he broke and flew through the window. Once on the ground, he lay there for a few seconds, watching but not comprehending what had just happened as Kagome jumped down from the window on the 9th floor._

_Halfway through the jump though, it turned into a fall as her eyes returned to their normal hazel color and she gasped, fear in her eyes for the first time in years. When he saw that, Sesshomaru put his beast back in it's cage and jumped up, catching the mysterious girl in his arms. Before she fainted from the shock though, she said something that confused the young demon. "Why...Why don't you remember me?"_

Kagome was holding an icepack to her head as Sesshomaru was lost in his own thoughts. Then the principle walked in...


End file.
